Family history
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: What happens when James, Rose and Albus want to know more about their family history? They find out the reason behind their parents' fame. All because of famous parents, history of magic and books. Fluff. PostDH.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Family history** by kacau

Ginevra Potter and Hermione Weasley sat on the Burrow's kitchen talking happilly about their jobs. Ginny was currently working as an auror while helping at George's store when she could. Hermione, however, had started her own section on the minestry, an expansion of S.P.E.W. The redhead smiled and rolled her eyes as her friend spoke non stop about their new measures.

"Can you believe it? Macgonagal agreed to pay the elves! Now, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are doing the same because they felt intimidated. Viktor has already sent me a letter about how our actions are reflecting all around. It's just so gre..." But she was interrupted as Rose, Albus and James walked in. The womans stared at them strangely, waiting for them to say something.

"Ok! Mom, Aunt Hermione, you two have some explaining to do." Ginny almost laughed at her son's ton but knew better than to take James for granted. The other two shoke their heads, a serious look on their faces. Hermione shrugged and smiled warmily at her daughter, who answered her smile but stood next to her cousins.

"James was telling me and Rosie about his lessons and how everyone was kind of weird with him when Rose found this on his history of magic book." Albus put the book over the table and signaled to a chapter called 'Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Hermione sighed takind the book and reading the page until she found her and her friend's names. The brunette sent Ginny a look and the other took a deep breath.

"We always knew this day would come. I guess we just hoped your teachers would do us the favor to explain everything." Hermione stood up and embraced her daughter and nephew, sitting on the floor and forcing the 13 years old to do the same. James sat next to his mother, looking at his aunt as she read the passage on the book.

"We were actually happy when we found out that you, James, was more like George or your father, because it meant you wouldn't pay attencion to History of Magic, just like anyone but Hermione would. We, off course, hadn't considered Rose would start reading your books once she had already read hers." Ginny smiled and shook her head. "So much like her mother. I'm still to find out one single thing on her that reminds me of Ron." She looked at the beautiful girl, seeing her red bushy hair, her delicate frame and her warm brown eyes. "Despite her looks, actually. Rose's appearance is a perfect mix of you and my brother, Mione." The brunette nodded.

"Hey, guys! You're getting side tracked!" Albus waved his hands, his eyes anxious. Rose smiled at her aunt but agreed with her cousin.

"We better start by the beggining then." Hermione took the book into her lap and started reading. "Not many years ago, there was this new student at Hogwarts, a Slytherin boy, orphan, whose mother was a Gaunt and whose father was a muggle. He, from the beggining, knew something was different about him. Tom Riddle was his name. He proved to be an excelent wizard during his time on Hogwarts, receiving several awards. Still, there was something about him, a seed of evil, that no one was aware of, but that many would discover later, too late, when he had already killed a lot of people in his goal to free the world from muggles. It wasn't until he had become Lord Voldemort that everyone understood his true nature. The wizarding world tried to stop him, but he continued to rise." The woman stoped, closing the book. "Tom Riddle believed he was the biggest wizard of all times and so didn't want to die. Still young, he started his journey to imortality." Ginny came and sat besides her, her eyes moving from each of their kids.

"Voldemort criated horcruxes, pieces of people's souls kept inside an object. Still, this horcruxes were like the evil in itself, because, in order to split a person's soul, this person would need to kill others in cold blood." A tear rolled down Rose's face and Albus hugged her between sad and angry. James looked repulsed. The kids had been touch about equality between muggles and wizards, having gone to a muggle school before Hogwarts.

"How could he? It's just so..." Ginny smiled at her son's reaction but motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Voldemort had a lot of followers and it seemed that nothing could stop him. That's when he heard of a profecy, a profecy that told him that there was a child, yet to be born, with the power to kill him. That's how he got to James and Lily Potter," James grimaced. "Yes, they were married, that's actually who you and you're sister are named after. Anyway, Peter Petigrew had told him where to find the Potters, eventhough everybody believed Peter was one of James' bestfriends. Voldemort killed James and Lily, but when he tried to kill Harry, the curse came back to him and the whole wizarding world thought it was his end. Still, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all times, gave Harry to his aunt and uncle for him to have a normal life." Ginny smiled sadly.

"Sirius Black, James' bestfriend and Harry's godfather was blamed for a crime he did not do when Peter Petigrew pretended his own murder." Hermione looked down at the book and continued. "Harry found out about this world when he was eleven, after being mistreated by his family for years. That's when we all met, at our first year at Hogwarts. He and Ron became friends right away, but they needed some time to warm up to me. Since that first year, we never had a normal life. It was the second time Harry stopped Voldemort, eventhough it was our first. Second and third years weren't different. On our fourth year, Voldemort came back. We spent fifth and sixth year trying to destroy him. Sirius died at our fifth and Dumbledore at our sixth, but not before teaching Harry about the horcruxes. On what would have been our seventh year, we, the golden trio, went on a horcrux hunt."

"Yeah, leaving me, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood at Hogwarts, which had kind of been taken over by the death eathers - those were his followers. We formed a resistence, going against their new rules and trying to help Harry, Ron and Hermione from inside the castle. They went through a lot during those months and so did we. You kids may learn about that later, when Ron and Neville end their book." Ginny laughed, nudging Hermione's side. "I still can't believe those two. They say they will get Harry to help them when they get to the part when Ron leaves you two, because your encounter with Voldemort on Godric's Hollow is just too much to leave out." Hermione rolled her eyes as the redhead grinned.

"Knowing those three, I wouldn't doubt." The woman sighed. "Then, there was the castle battle, when several of our friends and family members died." She squeezed Ginny's hand slightly. "They will always be remembered as the heroes they truely were. That was also when we all fought and when Harry risked his life in order to protect the rest of us. He went to Voldemort so he could die and save us, but something went wrong for Voldemort and he didn't die. Tom Riddle discovered that later, when Harry took off his invisibility cloak and they started to duel. You all know what the deathly hollows were. It happens Voldemort's wand was a deathly hollow, but Harry was its true owner. When Riddle tried to kill Harry again, the wand recognized Harry and, instead, killed Voldemort. And with the horcruxes gone thanks to Ron, me and Neville, he can never return again." The two smiled to eachother.

"Mom, are there other people like him?" Rose asked, leaning against Albus.

"I sincerely hope not." Albus said, trying to calm his cousin. Rose was always sensitive about this things. James got up and started walking from one point to other of the kitchen.

"I hope there is so I can kick their buts! No one messes with my family!" He exclaimed angrily. Ginny smiled and got up, envolving her son with her arms gently.

"Don't get so worked up, my little auror." James protested, he was already 14, too old to be called 'little auror'. "I'm afraid there still are people like that in the world. And that's exactly why I, Ron and Harry work so much, so we can punish those people, Rosie." The three teenagers smiled at their mom and aunt. They had never thought their family had done so much for the wizarding world and knowing that made them feel as if they were also part of something great. "Well, I have to go, kids. Hermione, it was great seeing you. Pass by later, when you arrive from that reunion you were talking about. I have some papers to fill so I won't need to go on that trip to Australia. Laura wanted me there, but there's no way I'm leaving Harry and Ron to take care of those five." Ginny laughed and, with a loud crack, she was gone. Hermione smiled and averted her eyes to the kids.

"I hope you now understand a little more about us. I'm kinda happy you know. Just make sure not to tell Lily or Hugo yet. They are still young and naive enough to accept whatever excuse we come up with." She waved them goodbye. And, before she went away, she turned to her daughter. "Oh, Rosie, you will be staying with aunt Gin and uncle Harry today, ok? Make sure to tell Hugo." She took a deep breath and stared at her nephews warmly before also desappearing.

"You know what?" James turned to his brother and cousin and grinned. "Our family is awesome!" Albus laughed and Rose rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "When I'm older, I wanna be like my father, he's just incredible! After all he had been through, he just kept on going, just because he wanted. No one was forcing him to be brave, he just was." Rose looked at her cousins and, out of nowhere, she engulfed them in a hug. "You know, for such a small girl, you're tough."

"I'm so happy we asked mom and aunt Ginny about this. I can't believe they were so amazing and, still, so young! They were younger than Teddy when they went through all of this and it might be hard to have all those memories, to handle such grief and still be so full of life as they are. It's like the bad times just showed them how to appreciate the good times. And you saw how they talked about dad and uncle Harry? They are so in love. Their love must have been tested so many times during these times and they are together as if to prove to that horrible man that nothing can stop them!" When she finally stopped, there were tears in her eyes. Both Albus and James smiled at her. "I just hope I'll be as brave as aunt Ginny and as intelligent as mom someday."

"You are already, Rosie." Albus said. "And you know it. We are all just as our parents and I wouldn't have it any other way." The boy smirked, looking at the mirror on the opposite wall. He saw himself, looking just like his father and very similar to his brother, and Rose in the middle, with her flaming red hair. He then looked at a photo of the golden trio that was hanging just next to the mirror. "History repeats itself, even if it changes a little bit. Like adding someone..." He looked at Rose and she blushed murmuring something like 'Leave Scorpius out of this'. "Or creating an even bigger bond between two brothers." James grinned again, hitting his arm playfully. Lily and Hugo entered the room in that moment, joining their siblings. Albus messed Lily's hair and Rose took Hugo's hand in a sweet way. "We're all Potters and Weasleys and I guess there's nothing better than that."

"Hear, hear, my brother!" James yelled. The others continued playing, unaware of the two man behind the door. Harry Potter turned to his best friend, Ron Weasley, and smiled.

"We couldn't have had better kids, right, mate?" Ron nodded.

"I think we couldn't have had a better future." The redhead looked around, smiling at the familiar place that the Burrow was. And, with that in mind, he left. Ron Weasley was right. Despite the past and the whole life repeating itself thing, looking at the kids, Harry Potter couldn't even imagine a better future.

* * *

Sooo... This is it. I hope you liked it. I just felt like I needed to right something cute about the Weasley/Potter family. I'm Brazilian, so forgive my mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
